Just One Yesterday
by honorarylady
Summary: There just isn't enough Cas/Balthazar smut in the world so... Blow jobs and finger fucking


"Cassie," Balthazar said after he appeared in the dimly lit room.

The angel in the trench coat looked up from the scrolls of Enochian text that were spread out across the desk in front of him and allowed his stormy blue eyes to meet Balthazar's.

"What do you want?" Castiel answered.

"Oh nothing," Balthazar replied with an innocent look. "You just look tired is all."

"We don't sleep, Balthazar," Castiel huffed out with an exasperated look.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean we don't get tired of reading ancient languages after a few days."

Castiel looked up at the older angel once again and tried to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Castiel heard the sound of fluttering wings from in front of where he was standing and sighed with relief just before he felt a pair of lips and hot breath against his neck giving his vessel goosebumps.

"Are you sure about that Cassie?" Balthazar grinned, keeping his mouth against Castiel's neck and slowly moving his hands under the younger angel's jackets to massage his torso. "There's nothing I can do for you?"

Castiel's eyes slipped shut and his lips parted slightly. He tilted his head back to give Balthazar more access to his throat which he took eagerly. The older angle continued smiling with satisfaction and opened his mouth to suck on the side of Cas' neck. Balthazar felt Cas' moan vibrate through his throat and into his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat on Castiel's pulse point which was racing before biting down harshly.

Castiel let out a hiss and lifted his arms and reached backward to grab Balthazar. One of his hands cupped the back of the older angels neck and he laced his fingers of his other hand into Balthazar's short blond hair.

Balthazar continued to bite, lick, and suck up and down Castiel's neck and to his jaw line. Cas was painfully hard and he had his eyes tightly shut as he felt the heat of Balthazar's mouth covering his neck and face until he couldn't take it anymore.

He stood up and whirled around quickly to face a grinning Balthazar. Castiel frowned and pushed his hands on the other angel's chest, pushing him backwards and into the wall behind them. Castiel stroked his hands up and down Balthazar's abdomen and attacked his neck with his own mouth. He licked, nipped, and sucked just as Balthazar had done to him.

The older angel rested his head on the wall behind him and started to grind his erection into the smaller angel's.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Castiel by the hips and flipped them around so that Cas was pressed into the wall by Balthazar's unwavering groin. With a single thought they were both naked and could feel the throbbing heat of their cocks rubbing against each other. Castiel let out a moan that was absolutely sinful, making Balthazar's eyes roll back into his head.

"I thought you said you were fine," Balthazar panted out with a shit eating grin.

"Shut," Cas grunted, "Up."

"Make me," Balthazar challenged.

Castiel scowled at him before roughly kissing him. They licked into each others mouths and bit at their lips needfully. There was so much heat everywhere, Cas could feel it in his gut. The rolling of his hips into the others wasn't enough for him.

"Balthazar," He whispered, "Please."

Balthazar kissed him wetly one more time before sinking to his knees and licking Cas' cock from the base to the tip, smearing his lips with pre-come.

Castiel threw his head back into the wall reflexively and moaned through his teeth.

Balthazar gripped his hips tight enough to bruise his vessel and growled, "Cassie, keep your eyes open and on me."

Cas let out a sharp breath and nodded before he looked down with wide eyes. He watched as his cock entered the other man's mouth slowly. His eyes almost closed against his will but he managed to continue looking. Balthazar looked up through his eyelashes and pushed Cas' cock farther into the heat of his throat until it wouldn't go any farther. He locked eyes with Castiel before moaning around his mouthful of cock. Castiel groaned in response to the vibrating feeling surrounding him.

Balthazar took one of his hands off of Castiel's hips and brought it down to his own hard cock. He started pumping himself in time with his fucking Cas with his mouth.

Cas was breathing harshly and his legs were shaking underneath him, but he still watched. He watched the angel lick his cock and put it back in his mouth. He felt the angel reach his hand that had remained on his hip glide behind him and ghost down to his ass. Balthazar grabbed and kneaded one side. He started moving his hand closer to the middle of his ass and stroke down the cleft of his ass.

Balthazar found the smaller angel's hole and slowly circled the tip of his finger around it. Castiel shuddered at the warm touch before he felt Balthazar's finger push forward and penetrate his entrance in one move. The angel felt his mouth go slack and his knees were weak as he was fucked and simultaneously fucked the older angel's mouth.

Castiel was rhythmically pushing his dick forward into Balthazar's mouth and his ass backward to fuck himself on the angel's finger. The older angel was moving his head and hands in time with Castiel's erratic thrusting.

Balthazar took his mouth off of Castiel's cock and moved farther forward to suck Castiel's balls into his mouth.

Castiel came with a loud moan all over the side of Balthazar's face and down his neck and shoulder. Balthazar let his balls slip from his mouth and he pressed the part of his face covered in come into Castiel's stomach. He took finger out of his ass and wrapped his arm around the angel's waist. He hugged the smaller angel to himself before coming on his own stomach and hand.

Castiel slid down the wall until he was sitting face to face with Balthazar.

They were both panting and trying to catch their breath. The older angel moved so he was sitting against the wall next to Castiel. He wrapped his arms around Cas' chest and pressed his lips into Cas' dark hair before they both closed their eyes and rested.


End file.
